


Favours

by TrikruTobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruTobin/pseuds/TrikruTobin
Summary: Smut from the reader povLindsey Horan is seriously hot and how could anyone resist her???Car sex, shower sex, bedroom sexEverything you could possibly need ;)





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I can't commit to writing full stories so have decided instead to write one-shots mainly based on the USWNT, but could also do Clexa too. Please send requests/prompts and I'll see what I can do!  
> Feel free to add me on tumblr: mattkomtrikru  
> Or on instagram: tobin17nugmegs  
> I'm thirsty af so if you wanna chat, send prompts or anything hit me up!  
> This was a request from a friend, hope they find it exactly what they wanted ;)  
> Hope you all enjoy this!  
> Love ya <3

You watch on as your girlfriend crunches into tackle after tackle, asserting her dominance on the pitch and leaving the other midfielders watching on. Not only that, but the power she gets in her shots makes it look like the net will rip whenever the ball goes in. All of these things leave you practically drooling at the talent and power of the great Horan…

Once training ends and the players begin to trickle out of the building you stand waiting to see dyed blonde hair and a smile that drives you crazy. Finally she walks out alongside Rose and Mal, laughing at chatting with them. You see her look up and her eyes brighten as they meet yours. 

Rose says something to her which you can't quite hear, but you get the gist of it when you see Lindsey suddenly turn a bright shade of red and break the eye contact with you, looking down at her feet instead. 

She says her goodbyes to her teammates and makes her way over to you, trying and failing to disguise her joy at seeing you. She practically bounds over with a beaming smile on her face and picks you up into her arms and into a crushing hug. You feel her strong biceps flexing against you and can't deny it turns you on a bit…

Finally she puts you down and pecks you lightly on the lips. It isn't enough to satisfy either of you and you lean in for another sweet kiss, only to be interrupted by the stupid and childish jeers coming from across the car park 

Looking over your eyes rest on Allie Long and Tobin Heath, both are whispering to each other and giggling in your direction. Typical…

You flip them off and pull lindsey towards the new BMW parked in one of the spaces, courtesy of Lindsey being a frickin national team soccer player and getting tons of free shit literally all the time. The downside of this is the billion shoe boxes stacked around your shared house…

As soon as you're both in the door you lean over the centre console, without hesitation, and give Lindsey the welcome you wanted to give her before.

Your lips unite in a deep kiss, showing how much you missed each other the last few days. When you break the kiss, after what feels like forever, you start the engine and exit, however unknown to your girlfriend you have no intention of going straight home...if fact you never really have done anything straight…

“You know, since we only just got this car it's yet to be properly christened...” you suggest, and by the look on her face as you glance over, she knows exactly what you mean. 

“True...and I've been told this car is more spacious than the last, which could definitely come in handy.”  Lindsey replies, tagging onto the idea you already have formed in your mind. 

“We’ve gone for a ride in all our previous cars, hopefully the suspension in this one can deal with some intense bumps” You continue, making lindsey visibly cringe with your attempted innuendo. 

A few minutes later, thanks to this car being an automatic, you move your hand to rest on one of her strong, muscular thighs, causing her to jump slightly and then relax, enjoying the feeling.

Slowly your hand journeys upwards, travelling to the edge of her soccer shorts and then further still. The exposed spin feels soft and warm under your hand, you relish the feeling of intimacy as your hand continues to travel, meanwhile the rest of you is focusing on driving. 

“are you...um...are you sure you can do this…?” Lindsey asks moments later, stuttering on her words, the distraction on her leg causing her concentration to plummet. 

“I can stop...if that's what you want…?” You respond, knowing full well what her response will be. You also begin to withdraw your hand, but a strong hand suddenly grabbing onto your wrist suggests otherwise. 

“No...please. I need…”

“You need what?”

“I need you” Lindsey blurts out, flustered and panicky, unable to hold back any longer.

“Good...cos I need you too!” You tell her, with full intentions of acting upon that. 

As you say it you pull into an empty car park well out of the way of any other traffic, alerting Lindsey to what your plan has been this whole car journey…

“Wow!!!!! You’re unbelievable, you know that right?” Lindsey replies once the car is properly parked, slightly shoving your shoulder and giving you that look which means you’re in trouble…

“Well...I just thought…” You start stuttering, crumbling under her gaze, unable to formulate english anymore. She has this effect on you way too often! 

“Well whatever you thought...forget it!” Lindsey replies sharply. 

Then without warning she grabs you and pushes you through to the back seats of the car. You can't help but laugh and squeal as you tumble across the centre console and her hands brush down your sides causing you to giggle uncontrollably. She knows very well how ticklish you are!! And makes use of it…

All thoughts of you having your way with her are forgotten as she slowly climbs over, teasing you with her lack of haste. Her brilliant blue eyes lock onto yours all the way until her lips meet yours once again. The feeling sends you to heaven as she presses harder against your lips, while pushing your body back flush against the seat. 

Her tongue brushes along your lower lip and you grant it access, barely even fighting her dominance. 

Meanwhile, the hand that isn't grasping your head is roaming your body, squeezing your arm, brushing against your chest and eventually come to rest on your right breast. She lightly squeezes it and you moan, her mouth capturing the noise, which only results in her deepening the kiss as she notices your reaction. 

Finally she breaks away from the kiss, leaving you both panting and needing oxygen. Her hands remain busy, now pulling your hoodie over your head and unbuttoning your shirt. She makes fast work of it and before you know it your bra has been unclasped and her lips have latched onto your left nipple, while her hands massage both your breasts. She sucks the erect nipple between her lips, occasionally drawing back and flicking her tongue over it, swapping side to make sure each gets enough attention. 

Eventually she moves her lips south, kissing her way down your abdomen and sets about pulling your jeans and panties down. 

“Up” she commands, and you lift your hips up allowing her to pull them down and gain access to where you need her most. 

“Fuck baby!” Lindsey cries out as she sees the wet patch on the seat from your dripping pussy. 

You can't form words, you're too excited and full of anticipation to register basic english in your clouded brain. 

She slowly runs her finger along your slit, gathering the juices, which stick to her finger as she brings it to her mouth, all the while keeping direct eye contact with you…In this moment you decide you have just seen the hottest sight ever.

You hear a low pitched moan escape her as she tastes you and you feel a sudden gush down south… fuck she's gonna be the end of you…

Within moments she has sunk down to your level and her tongue is attacking your pussy with intent. The energy and skill she has with her tongue is too much and with your already worked up state it isn't long till she has you close…

You whine out that you're nearly there and that's when you feel two fingers enter you, pushing you over the edge as you come with a scream.

“Fuck yes Linds!! Fuckkkkk!!!” you shout out as she moves the fingers inside you, helping you to ride out your orgasm, while she stops her attention on your now super sensitive clit, lapping up the escaping floods of juices instead. 

She slows down her movements inside you as your breathing gradually becomes less erratic and then withdraws her fingers, sucking them clean once again. 

She presses a kiss to the centre of your pussy and moves up, kissing both of your breasts.

Finally she reaches your lips and you pull her in, your hands reaching up to pull her against you. You play with her hair, your grip tight but not enough to cause pain. All you care about right now is that she is so good to you and you and you want to thank her. 

The kiss is deep and you can taste yourself on her lips, which you find extremely hot and satisfying. 

She pulls away after a while, you eyes still closed, savouring the feeling of her lips and the perfection that you feel throughout your whole body. 

“Ready to go home?” Lindsey asks and you open your eyes to see her smiling joyfully at you.

“Yep. But...I can't drive right now...my legs are like jelly!!” you admit, blushing while she laughs response. 

“Its fine, you take it easy...because I'm expecting round two later” she winks at you and playfully smacks your ass as you exit the rear of car to get in the passenger seat. You squeal and give her a small glare but you can't deny you love it when she controls you. 

She gets back into the front alongside you and starts the engine, pulling out of the secluded area and heads in the direction of home, where you imagine there will be much more to follow...

* * *

 

“Ok I really need a shower” Lindsey says the moment you both enter the house...

“I stink from practice and everything hurts...” she continues, kicking her shoes off and heading upstairs in the direction of the main bathroom. 

“Ok, I'll make some food for you if you want?” You ask, always wanting to take good care of your girl. 

“That would be amazing thanks!!” 

You set about the kitchen trying to find something suitable but there doesn't seem to be anything and you give up, instead deciding on a different option to look after her. 

Leaving the kitchen behind you, you head upstairs and silently sneak into the bathroom, stripping your clothes off as soon as you get inside. 

The sound of the shower running and water splashing can be heard as you peek around the corner of the room into the large shower area, something you both insisted on when looking for a house. 

Her back is facing you and you take in the sight of the strong muscles, your gaze falling to her nice round butt and then her long legs. The view is so satisfying and you stare for what feels like hours as she enjoys the warmth of the water addressing her tired body.

Silently you cover the distance to where she is standing and place your hands on her hips, pulling her flush against your body.

She yelps and turns to face you, the sudden fear on her face replaced by a knowing smile.

“What happened to the food?” she asks, teasing you, knowing full well that it was in your intentions to join her this whole time. 

“Well...you had a snack in the car so I figured you could wait until I've had something to eat…” You latch onto the side of her neck, softly kissing and nipping at the hot skin. 

“Fuck, I can definitely manage that!” Lindsey replies, moaning at the feeling of your lips over her neck.

You suck on the pulse point just below her jawline and at that point she spins around meeting your lips in a deep and passionate kiss. You only allow her that one moment, retaking control and pushing her back against the wall. She gasps as the cold stone meets her hot skin and you press your lips against hers once again, fighting her tongue with yours. The hot water washes down your back, 

You pull away, noticing her eyes are still closed and you take this opportunity to take in her perfect body right in front of you. 

“Are you sore from soccer?” You ask, slightly out of breath from the heated kiss.

“Yeah, my legs…”

Making sure her back is still against the wall you sink down to your knees and set about kneading the soft flesh of her thighs, rubbing and squeezing the skin. She lets out little sounds of pleasure from her mouth, clearly enjoying the work of your hands on her tired legs. You start pressing small kisses to her thighs while your hands continue to work on her. 

“Turn around” You softly order her, paying attention now to the back of her legs, knowing this is where it it will hurt the most from all the running. You continue working, doing what you can to satisfy your girlfriend and make her feel good. Your hands travel upwards to her ass cheeks, squeezing them and appreciating the perfect curve and feel of them. Placing a kiss to each cheek you spin her around once again, but now you have intent...only one thought clouding your mind...

You look up at her from your vulnerable position, meeting her eyes, your own full of desire and want. She understands what you want and nods, a smile creeping onto her face and she bites her lip seductively causing you to feel suddenly weak. The hot water continues to rush down onto you, some splashing off her and onto you below her.

With your hands clasped onto her ass you lean in and lick up her slit, tasting the juices dripping from her pussy. 

“Fuck babe, you're so wet!” You exclaim, noticing just how much she is dripping now down her thighs.

She just moans in response, feeling your tongue on her once again, this time entering her, seeing how far you can go…

Feeling her legs trembling you tighten your grip, pulling her into you more, helping her to stay standing. 

Pulling your tongue out you focus your attention on her throbbing clit, circling it with your tongue and then sucking at it between your lips, nibbling at it. This send waves of pleasure coursing through her body and she lets out more and more deep moans, her hands flying down to your head, tangling in your hair and pressing you against her. 

An idea pops into your head...you remove one of your hands from her asscheek and run it through her slick folds, coating it in her juices. Then returning to her ass you spread her cheeks apart slightly and press your finger against her small rosebud, rubbing around it. She lets out a sudden gasp of realisation and pulls slightly on your hair.  You look up to meet her eyes and she nods her head, her eyes rolling back as you slowly push inside the tight hole.

“Oh shit!!” she cries out at the invasion…

“Want me to stop?” You ask, worried that she doesn't like it, but the look on her face and her response suggest otherwise. 

“Fuck no! It feels so good! Holy shit!!” She lets out, her moans becoming louder and more frequent. 

You continue your efforts, focusing on what makes her moan the most, giving her attention in all the right places.

The intense licking and sucking on her clit, while fingering her tight ass sends her to the edge as she cries out your name over and over again before finally falling apart.

“Fuck yes! Yes babe I'm coming!!! Oh fuckkkkk!” she cries out, pulling your head harder against her as floods of juices rush out into your eager mouth. You lap up as much as you can but some runs down your chin. 

Her legs wobble and shake the whole time, barely keeping her standing as you gradually let her down from her high. 

Fully satisfied you stand up and kiss her, taking her soft, trembling lips with yours. This kiss is more love filled than the previous ones.

“That was...wow...thanks.” Lindsey whispers, breaking away to look longingly into your eyes. 

“Anytime my love.” You respond, turning to leave the bathroom and actually do what you said you would do in the first place, grabbing a towel on the way out. 

Lindsey watches you leave, noticing the purposeful sway in your hips as you put on a little show for her, for her eyes only.

She's gonna pay you back later, she decides immediately after you leave, as she sets about washing her body. You're going to enjoy it, that's for sure...

* * *

 

You spend the rest of the afternoon and evening chilling out and taking some time to cuddle and watch a movie. You feel her hands begin to roam as the movie progresses towards the end and by the time the credits arrive you are full on making out, with her now on top of you, pressed against your body. 

“Lindsey?” You ask, breaking the kiss, not that you wanted to.

“Yes?” she replies, her voice deep and husky, just how you like it most.

“Bedroom?” You suggest, needing to have the full space of a bed to appreciate your gorgeous girlfriend. 

“Yes! Now!” Lindsey replies, scooping you up into her strong arms and carrying you upstairs to the master bedroom where the sufficiently sized bed awaits you. 

She basically throws you down onto the bed and starts ripping your clothes off you immediately. You're helpless to resist, not that you would ever want to resist her…

“Fuck babe! You're soaking!!” she states with shock.

“You always get me like this…” you reply honestly, biting your lip and meeting her eyes. 

She spreads your legs and starts kissing the inside of your thighs, getting ever closer to where you need her. But every time she gets close she moves away and it is absolute torture. You start wriggling and thrusting your hips up each time she gets close, hoping she would get the hint, but she continues to tease...

“Baby if you can't keep still I'm going to have to do something about it!” She tells you, winking and going back to the task at hand.

Finally her tongue meets your dripping folds and you almost come apart right then thanks to all the teasing before, but thankfully you still have some self control left. 

She sets out a rhythm, licking at your outer lips, trying to lap up all the juices and then moving to the centre, pushing her tongue inside and working your core with such intent. You can't help but jerk your hips every time her tongue travels up to your clit, but suddenly she pulls away and walks over to the pile of clothes on the floor, leaving you, a shaking mass of desperation, on the bed alone. 

“Lindseyyyyy” you moan, reaching down to play with yourself and take over the job she had so abruptly ended. 

Before your fingers can even reach your core she is over you in a flash and slaps your hand away harshly, giving you a glare that could kill.

“No touching!” She demands, turning you on even more with how dominant she is being and you feel yourself wetting the bed sheets even more. You glance down quickly to see the mess you are making, but not quickly enough for her to not notice and she smirks, turning around and bending over, presenting you with the perfect view of her ass. She takes her time picking up your discarded shirt off the floor, knowing full well how much you are enjoying the view of her ass in the shortest possible booty shorts. 

“I could have you do anything, couldn't I?” she asks, breaking the momentary silence.

“Fuck, yes...anything!” You let out, whimpering slightly, not knowing what she is thinking. 

“I told you to stay still and you didn't…” she continues, not breaking eye contact for even a second. 

“You know what happens to girls who break the rules?” she asks, alerting you to where this must be going…

“They get punished?” You answer, blushing as she nods and slowly strips off her tank top and shorts. 

“Get on all fours…” she demands of you… “Now!!” she shouts, causing you to panic and hastily get into the position she requested, once again biting your lip to stifle a moan at the thought of what she will do to you. 

You feel the mattress sink as she joins behind you, her hair tickles your back and neck as she leans over you, her lips brushing your ear, and her breasts pressed against your back. You love the intimacy of the position and this only serves to turn you on even more...

“You ready?” She whispers, not even asking it as a question because you know she will continue anyway. She kisses your earlobe and neck before drawing away to take her place behind you. 

“Don't forget to thank me” she reminds you, and you know if you forget, the punishment will not be so enjoyable. She's left you needy and lust filled before and simply gone to sleep...something you can't allow to happen again.  

You are brought out of your thoughts by the sudden sharp slap on your butt, thrusting you forwards slightly.

“Fuck...thank you babe” you squeak, feeling the sharp pain on your left cheek from where her hand striked you. 

Then she spanks you again, this time on the other cheek, sending a tingling sharp feeling across your butt as your body is once again jolted forwards, and again you thank her for it. 

She continues, thankfully with less force than the first two, until she is satisfied that you have fulfilled your punishment and pulls back to admire her handiwork.

Your ass is a red, throbbing mass and she runs her hands over it soothing the stinging pain slightly as she appreciates her favourite part of you. 

“So have you learnt your lesson?” She finally asks, withdrawing from staring at your perfect ass presented in front of her. 

“Fuck, definitely. Thank you babe” you reply, although you know that the spanking has in fact also led to your pussy juices running down your thighs, coating them with the sticky essence as you enjoyed your favourite kink. 

Lindsey runs her fingers through your folds and gasps at just how wet you are. She withdraws her now coated fingers and meets your eyes.

“Want a taste?” she asks, and you can only nod eagerly in response, welcoming her fingers into your mouth as you suck on them with all your might. You moan around her fingers from the taste and swirl your tongue around them until you've gotten everything you can and she withdraws once again with a smirk on her face. 

Lindsey gently pushes you down onto the bed once more, taking care because she knows how sensitive your butt is right now. 

She grabs the clothes from next to her that she had picked up from the floor before the spanking and starts typing your wrists to the bedposts with both your shirts. 

“Can't have you touching yourself again can we?” she asks, winking at you as she finishes tying off your other wrist, leaving you helpless and vulnerable in front of her. 

“I think it's your turn to make me feel good now...” Lindsey states, suggesting that she's not going to finish the job she had started, and almost finished, before the spanking.  

“Anything…” you respond, your mind clouded with lust and all sense of thought has been discarded long ago. 

She straddles your waist and rubs her moist centre on your chest, leaving a glistening trail behind. Her pussy feels so warm and wet rubbing against you, it turns you on impossibly more. Before you know it she has continued moving up, not stopping until she is hovering above your face. She's right there, just a few inches out of reach and you can't help but wish she would let you at her. But she stays there for a moment, hovering above you, teasing you and playing with your patience. You strain against the restraints on your wrists, alerting her both to your need but also your helplessness in getting what you so dearly crave. 

Finally she decides it's been long enough and lowers herself down, straddling your face, placing her soaking wet centre right over your mouth. You immediately start licking her folds with everything you've got, pushing your tongue as deep inside as it can go. You can feel her massive, strong thighs squeezing your head, the muscles of her legs showing uses outside of the soccer pitch in the best possible way. She has a vice like grip on your head and it's so fucking hot it just makes you even more vulnerable to her. After some time passes of you eagerly tonguing her pussy she starts grinding down, leaving you to only breathe out your nose. You keep your tongue rigid and allow her to do all of the moving, letting her be in control just as you like it. She's breathing heavily now and lets out moan after moan, the beautiful sound filling your ears along with the sound of your tongue fucking her wet pussy. You can tell that she's getting close now and you attack her pussy with even more energy and haste, feeling her clench around your tongue moments later as she lets out a scream and begins to cum. She shouts out your name over and over, surely making all of your neighbours aware of what is going on, but she couldn't care less right now. A sudden flood of juices is released into your waiting mouth, although the majority covers your face. She grinds down harder, almost cutting off your air supply as she rides out her orgasm, still letting out delightful moans and cries of pleasure. 

When her orgasm has finally subsides she rolls off, lying next to you and her breathing begins to flatten out, returning to normal eventually. She turns her head to the side and notices you staring at her, your eyes meeting and a smile covering both of your faces. Her eyes are so beautiful, you could spend the rest of your life getting lost in them and you would never complain. After lying there for awhile just enjoying each other's presence she slowly gets up and unties your wrists, then flops back down onto the bed exhausted and satisfied. You move over and place a hand behind her head, pulling her in for a kiss, throwing all your passion and love for her into it. The kiss continues, neither of you wanting to part, until you decide it's about time for you to get your release, since it was so cruelly denied from you just earlier. You withdraw and smirk at her as she dramatically pouts at you, giving you puppy eyes which for the first time ever aren't going to work...

“I believe you still owe me an orgasm.” You tell her, smirking once again as she gives you a knowing smile and leans in to give you a peck on the lips and moves down your body to where you need her to be. 

She sets about doing what she knows will have you screaming her name and after some time she has you cumming for her twice in a row without stopping. After you've somewhat recovered you both decide you're fully satisfied and ready to sleep, already late into the night and fully spent from all the fucking and love making. She moves over and wraps you in her arms, spooning you, her front pressed flush against you back. Her strong arms around you make you feel loved, protected and most of all; at home. 

“I love you.” You whisper

“I love you too baby.” she responds, nuzzling your neck and you both eventually drift off happy and content in the loving embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to feel free to add me on tumblr: mattkomtrikru  
> Or on instagram: tobin17nugmegs  
> I'm thirsty af so if you wanna chat adult stuff Im always up for that ;)  
> Also send prompts!!!  
> Thanks!!


End file.
